Big Eight Conference
|headquarters = Kansas City, Missouri |commissioner = |website = |map = Big 8 Conference Map.jpg |mapwidth = 250px |mapcaption = Institution Locations }} The Big Eight Conference, a former NCAA-affiliated Division I-A college athletic association that sponsored football, was formed in January 1907 as the Missouri Valley Intercollegiate Athletic Association (MVIAA) by its charter member schools: the University of Kansas, University of Missouri, University of Nebraska, and Washington University in St. Louis. Additionally, the University of Iowa was a joint member of the newly formed MVIAA and the older Western Conference (now the Big Ten Conference). The Big Eight dissolved in 1996, when its members joined the newly formed Big 12 Conference. The Big Eight's headquarters were in Kansas City, Missouri. Although Kansas City wanted to be the home for the headquarters of the new conference, the member schools voted, 7–5, to establish the conference headquarters in Irving, Texas, a suburb of Dallas. (The four Texas schools plus Colorado, Oklahoma, and Oklahoma State voted for Irving, while Iowa State, Kansas, Kansas State, Missouri, and Nebraska voted for Kansas City. ) Members Final members Previous members Membership timeline DateFormat = yyyy ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:30 Period = from:1907 till:2000 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal PlotArea = right:20 left:0 bottom:50 top:5 #> to display a count on left side of graph, use "left:20" to suppress the count, use "left:20"<# Colors = id:barcolor value:rgb(0.99,0.7,0.7) id:line value:black id:lightline value:rgb(0.5,0.5,0.5) id:bg value:white id:Full value:rgb(0.742,0.727,0.852) # Use this color to denote a team that is a member in all sports id:FullxF value:rgb(0.551,0.824,0.777) # Use this color to denote a team that is a member in all sports except for football id:AssocF value:rgb(0.98,0.5,0.445) # Use this color to denote a team that is a member for football only id:AssocOS value:rgb(0.5,0.691,0.824) # Use this color to denote a team that is a member in some sports, but not all (consider identifying in legend or a footnote) id:OtherC1 value:rgb(0.996,0.996,0.699) # Use this color to denote a team that has moved to another conference id:OtherC2 value:rgb(0.988,0.703,0.383) # Use this color to denote a team that has moved to another conference where OtherC1 has already been used, to distinguish the two PlotData= width:15 textcolor:black shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:s bar:1 color:Full from:1907 till:1911 text:Iowa (1907–1911) bar:2 color:Full from:1907 till:1928 text:Washington (STL) (1907–1928) bar:3 color:Full from:1907 till:1996 text:Kansas (1907–1996) bar:3 color:OtherC1 from:1996 till:end text:Big 12 bar:4 color:Full from:1907 till:1996 text:Missouri (1907–1996) bar:4 color:OtherC1 from:1996 till:end text:Big 12 bar:5 color:Full from:1907 till:1918 text:Nebraska (1907–1918, 1921–1996) bar:5 color:Full from:1921 till:1996 bar:5 color:OtherC1 from:1996 till:end text:Big 12 bar:6 color:Full from:1908 till:1928 text:Drake (1908–1928) bar:7 color:Full from:1908 till:1996 text:Iowa State (1908–1996) bar:7 color:OtherC1 from:1996 till:end text:Big 12 bar:8 color:Full from:1913 till:1996 text:Kansas State (1913–1996) bar:8 color:OtherC1 from:1996 till:end text:Big 12 bar:9 color:Full from:1918 till:1928 text:Grinnell (1918–1928) bar:10 color:Full from:1919 till:1996 text:Oklahoma (1919–1996) bar:10 color:OtherC1 from:1996 till:end text:Big 12 bar:11 color:Full from:1925 till:1928 text:Oklahoma State (1925–1928, 1958–1996) bar:11 color:Full from:1958 till:1996 bar:11 color:OtherC1 from:1996 till:end text:Big 12 bar:12 color:Full from:1947 till:1996 text:Colorado (1947–1996) bar:12 color:OtherC1 from:1996 till:end text:Big 12 ScaleMajor = gridcolor:line unit:year increment:10 start:1907 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightline increment:1 start:1907 TextData = fontsize:L textcolor:black pos:(0,30) tabs:(400-center) text:^"Big Eight Membership History" #> If the chart uses more than one bar color, add a legend by selecting the appropriate fields from the following six options (use only the colors that are used in the graphic.) Leave a blank line after the end of the timeline, then add a line with the selected values from the list, separated by a space. |Full members}} |Full members (non-football)}} |Assoc. members (football only)}} |Assoc. member (list sports)}} |Other Conference}} |Other Conference}} <# |Full members}} |Other Conference}} Subsequent conference affiliations References Category:Athletic conference